Psychological Love
by Love xx Fool
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a beautiful, graceful, and intelligent girl admired by many people, has a weird problem—she's masochistic. Uchiha Sasuke, a guy who found out her secret on their first day of high school, has an equally bad problem—he's narcissistic. Can a masochist and a narcissist fall in love with each other? Well, that's what we're about to find out. SasuSaku. #1
1. Chap1: About Sakura

**A/N:** This story is based on Higuchi Tachibana's 'M to N no Shouzou'. No, I'm not going to copy every single line and move the characters make in the manga. I am only posting this so that all of you can read it and that I can fangirl somebody… anybody! It's been months (or years?) since the last scanlation, and I am very, very desperate right now. Is it because few people read it? Is it because it isn't popular? Oh man, I think I'm gonna explode any minute now. Excuse me for my rambling. I'm sorry if I'm annoying. You can point it out to my face if you want to. But on one condition: No flames. I don't like them, not because they drag my mood down immensely, but because that isn't the way one should approach doing. It's like craving for attention or needing an outlet for rage or something. Anyway, it isn't an appropriate way to voice out opinions. So, I would much rather appreciate constructive criticisms instead of flames.

**Warning:** There might be some grammatical errors. I doubt that there are any spelling mistakes since I have spell check here. Anyway, this is also unbeta-ed. I don't use English very often, soo… that's why I'm telling you to not expect too much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, since I'm a girl and all… Oh, and I don't own M to N no Shouzou, either. I'm not Higuchi Tachibana, but man, how I wish I am her.

* * *

—ooo—

**Psychological Love**

Love Fool Forever

**The First Chapter:** About Sakura

—ooo—

* * *

—ooo—

_"In this world, no matter who it is, there will always be one or two secrets that you cannot tell anybody. Always…"_

—ooo—

* * *

"So, today's your first day of high school," Haruno Sasaki said, sipping her tea as she scrutinized her daughter from head to toe. "You can't be too careless this time, okay?"

Haruno Sakura, a girl with long pink hair that curled itself at the ends, nodded at her mother, her jade-green eyes uneasy. "Yes, _okaa-san_."

Sasaki set down her cup. "So, I presume that it is very clear to you that you _cannot_ be like you were before?"

Sakura nodded again, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Yes."

Her mother continued on, casting a sharp look on her daughter for good measure. "Your every action reflects on our family. Do not bring shame upon our name." Her expression softened just a little bit. "Because okaa-san has always believed in you…"

"Yes, okaa-san. I promise I won't."

"Good." Haruno Sasaki sipped her tea again, seemingly content with her daughter's answer.

Sakura glanced at her father, who was calmly reading his newspaper as if he were the only one inside the room. She stood up slowly. "I'll be going to school now…"

—ooo—

Sakura stepped closer to the bulletin board, scanning the paper for her name. At the same time, a boy with raven-black hair and big wire-rimmed glasses stepped beside her, also looking at the list of students.

The list was randomized, like the typist didn't bother to arrange them in alphabetical order. It was also arranged vertically, paying no heed whether the student is a boy or a girl.

_14. Hirose Hikaru, section three_

_15. Haruno Sakura, section one_

_16. Uchiha Sasuke, section one_

_17. Nozomi Ryuu, section four_

And as fate had it, their names were beside each other. But unfortunately, for Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, currently two strangers peering at the list, didn't pay any attention to their surroundings. Inside their mind, they had one thought, and _one_ thought only.

_This time, I will never reveal my true self._

—ooo—

"Hello, everyone. My name is Haruno Sakura. I love reading and studying. I don't like… um, disturbances. My goal is to become the student council president of this school." She glanced shyly at the class before lowering her head. "I hope we can all get along."

"Thank you for introducing yourself to us, Haruno-san," their teacher, a man with spiky silver hair, said in a monotonous tone of voice. "Next is…" He peered at the class, scanning their faces one by one. "You there." He was looking at Sasuke.

Sakura quietly slid into her seat, feeling a bit nervous. Can she pull it off this time? Will she be able to finish the school year without anyone knowing about her secret? Can she—

She snapped out of her thoughts when the tall boy with big wire-rimmed glasses spoke in front of the class.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he drawled. "There aren't many things that I like, and there are many things that I dislike. My goal is to live quietly through this school year." He then walked off towards his seat, not bothering to give a conclusion.

_Is that even a goal? _Hatake Kakashi thought, raising a silver eyebrow.

Then his ears perked up at the conversations his students were having.

"What a geek. How did he even get to be in this section?"

"Maybe he's really smart."

"Tch. Good thing there's a beautiful girl here in the class."

"Oh, yeah! What was her name again?"

"Haruno Sakura, you dork! You weren't listening to her introduction?"

"Well, I guess I was mesmerized by her looks…"

Kakashi stared at the two students who held the class' attention. Sakura was bending her head low on her desk, trying not to gain any unnecessary attention while Sasuke was at the back of the room, watching out the window with a faraway look on his face.

_Well, this is interesting._

—ooo—

When the bell rang, signaling free period, Sakura stood up from her desk and hastily went out of the room in order to avoid getting questioned from anyone. She ran a hand through her long pink hair, which was flowing loosely down to her upper arm. _All right, Sakura_, she thought to herself. _You survived this period without any problems. Okay, so you've overheard their conversations about you. So what? It's not like they've already found out about yo—_

Before she could finish her thoughts, she accidentally crashed against someone's back. She scolded herself for walking fast in the hallways without looking. _I'm so nervous… No! Nothing's going to happen!_

Suddenly, one second after she bumped into the person, she heard something fall down on the floor. Startled, her jade-green eyes flickered over to the object. It was a pair of big, wire-rimmed glasses.

Before she could stop herself, her gaze inadvertently focused on the person she bumped into. It was Uchiha Sasuke, the one their classmates were calling a geek.

Only… his face…

Sakura's jaw almost dropped open. He was handsome. His onyx eyes became considerably alluring, his features became sharp and refined, his skin was fair and clear, and his hair looked really suitable on him.

Sasuke looked surprised for a fraction of a second, then his stoic expression came back to his face. Very, _very_ calmly, he bended towards the floor, picked up his glasses, put it back on his face, and walked off, leaving Sakura in a state of shock.

Was that really Uchiha Sasuke?

—ooo—

Sakura clutched her book to her chest. Her cheeks felt hot, and she couldn't get her mind off Uchiha Sasuke's gorgeous face earlier. It was like seeing an ugly frog transform into a prince (not that he was really ugly when he wore his glasses… well, you get the idea).

A group of girls passed her by, and she overheard of their conversation.

"When I was in the infirmary room, I saw that Uchiha-san's eyesight was really good!"

"Eh? Really? Then why is he wearing those glasses?"

"I saw him take them off! He was absolutely gorgeous!"

Sakura stiffened. So it wasn't only her who had witnessed the scene earlier. She bowed her head, trying to make sense of the writings on the pages of the book she was reading. Somehow, she suddenly couldn't concentrate.

"I feel like Haruno-san's a loner…" she heard one of her boy classmates say when they thought she was out of earshot.

"Dude, it's only the first day of high school."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

Sakura tuned out of their conversation, forcing herself to stay calm. _No can find out about it, okay? It's impossible for them to find out… It's impossible…_

Her thoughts drifted to Sasuke. _A person like him is actually in the same class as me… I can't believe it…_ Her fangirl side kicked in. _Shannaro! Let's introduce ourselves to him!_

Sakura thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. _No! He might think I'm weird! He might think I'm a stalker of his!_

Suddenly, an image of her mother appeared inside her mind. _Sakura!_ she scolded. _Don't be careless!_

Sakura was torn. _No… I need to focus on my studies first and impress okaa-san… Boys should be the least of my problems now…_

And with a sigh, she dragged her legs towards her classroom.

—ooo—

_I had ruthlessly made an oath to myself… to never get close to anyone ever again…_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," a girl said, approaching him. "Why do you wear glasses when you have 20/20 vision?"

"Isn't wearing glasses bad for your eyes?"

"And you'd constantly feel dizzy…"

Sasuke swept past them towards his seat, ignoring their cries of protest. _Why do girls have to be so annoying…_

Sakura, sitting in her desk, stared longingly at Sasuke. _I want to talk to him, too…_ she thought. _But I can't…_

_But I also really want to approach him…_

Suddenly her legs had a mind of its own. She started to walk towards the man of her dreams. But before she could, she tripped on a forgotten pencil, thus causing her to land painfully on the floor, flat on her face. She felt a sickeningly sweet sensation overwhelm her, and she tried very hard to hold it in. _No! Not now! Oh please, Kami-sama, not now…_

She didn't notice that the room went silent after her fall, and that everyone was suddenly looking at her with different expressions on each of their faces.

She lifted her head using the remains of her strength and will. She avoided looking at anyone and concentrated on getting back on her feet.

It was then that she noticed the blood on her knee.

She stared at it, horrified. The desire inside her was slowly starting to explode any minute now—

"…Are you okay?" a low, husky voice said. Sakura, sweating profusely from using all of her willpower in order not to lose control, turned her head towards the source.

It was Uchiha Sasuke. He was reaching towards her, seemingly intent on helping her.

But unfortunately, Sakura snapped.

"Don't touch me!" she said, her whole body trembling from fear. "P-Please don't…" And with that, she stood up from the floor and hastily went out of the room.

Sasuke, his hand still in the same position when he reached for her face, stared at the doorway with a somewhat incredulous expression on his face.

Meanwhile, Sakura was panting heavily, dropping to the floor. They had almost found out her secret. That was dangerous. Very, very dangerous.

—ooo—

_W-What should I do…?_

Sakura walked towards her classroom, head low. She had gone to the infirmary and let her knee get bandaged up by the kind nurse, who soothingly assured her that it would heal in a few days, a week at most. Sakura could still feel the desire burn inside her, but, using what was left of her strength and willpower, she held it in and instead focused on important matters at hand.

She was ashamed of herself. Sasuke was only trying to help, yet she rebuffed him in a manner that would make even her angry, or better yet, _furious_. She racked her brain for ideas regarding how she should apologize to him when suddenly she had already gone inside her classroom and sat on her desk. She could feel their stares boring on her back, and she tried hard not to let herself get affected by it. Besides, all was well. Nobody knew her secret… yet.

—ooo—

When the bell rang, signaling lunch period, Sasuke escaped the room on time, freeing himself from his annoying fangirls. He searched for a quiet place to eat his bento.

_Ah, maybe this place is it. _He opened the door to an empty, seemingly unused classroom and sat down on the marbled floor. He was about to open his bento when he heard a sound coming from behind. He turned his head to the source.

Onyx met jade.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then he turned his head back to his bento. _And I thought that no one's here…_

_Oh my gosh… It's Sasuke-kun…_ Sakura thought, beads of sweat trickling down her face.

Silence filled the room.

Then Sakura spoke. "…A-About yesterday…" she stammered. "I'm really sorry about that…"

"…No big deal," Sasuke said flatly. "Just forget about it."

Silence filled the room… _again_.

"Ah, I should go now," she said, standing up.

Sasuke looked at her. "Didn't you just come here?"

"…I think that my being here would upset your mood, so I'd better leave you alone…"

_She hit the nail on the head_. "It's…" He was about to say that it was okay, but thought better of it. "But you came here first."

She forced a smile on her face. "N-No! I don't want to i—"

Not looking where she was going, she tripped on his leg and started to fall towards him. Their eyes widened.

The next thing that happened was a moment that Sasuke didn't want to remember again.

In panic, he moved away in haste, thus causing her to hit her face on the table where he was leaning on a while ago. Sasuke stared at the scene for a moment, then immediately took her head away from the table. His eyes widened into the size of teacups as he saw blood begin to trickle down her face.

Her head was bleeding.

"I-I…" He couldn't say 'sorry'. He never said the word ever since he was eight. Instead, he said, "Are you okay?"

Which was dumb, because she was obviously _not_ okay.

"Let me take you to the infirmary—"

Her eyes opened slowly, and the next thing he knew, she was gripping his shoulders tight. A slow smile began to form on her face as she stared at him in admiration.

"_You're… so… cool…!_" she said, a red shade coloring her cheeks.

Sasuke froze. "W-What…?"

"_Please… use the table…_ _and_ _hit me again_."

Sasuke's jaw almost dropped. "O-Oi…" he said uneasily, starting to back away from her. "What's happening to you?"

"_Use your leg… to_ _kick me_."

"_What_?!"

"_Punish me… Step on me beneath your feet…_" She was moving closer to him, her face clearly that of admiration.

_What… What the heck is going on here?_ Sasuke thought, moving away from her. _This person…_

"_Trample me…_"

"What's going on with you? Snap out of it!" Sasuke said, thinking of a way to get her back to normal and to get her to the infirmary before she suffered from severe blood loss.

"_Please…_ _do whatever you want… with me_!" She suddenly pounced on him, and before he knew it, he moved away to the other side and she hit her head on a table nearby again.

Sasuke was sweating profusely as he saw her fall to the floor, seemingly unconscious. What if she had a concussion? Would he be blamed for it?

"Just now…" he said to himself in disbelief. "…what the heck was that?!" He stared at the bleeding girl once more before he started to carry her in his arms. "…What's wrong with her?"

He opened the door and went out of the room, running towards the infirmary.

* * *

—ooo—

_To be continued…_

**Psychological Love/ First Chapter End**

—ooo—

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Was it stupid? Corny? Cliché? Share your thoughts in a review. If I get at least ten reviews, I'll continue. Why? Because I think that most people wouldn't appreciate this fic of mine. Why again, you ask? Because it's a little… cliché, right? Or am I wrong? Oops. Well, I guess that's all I want to say. If you want some info about M to N no Shouzou, PM me. I really want to fangirl somebody about this manga. Also, an additional reason to _maybe_ why this manga isn't popular is because it can't be found in mangareader, but it can be found in mangafox. Not that I don't like mangafox or anything, but I think mangareader is a little popular than mangafox. This is only my opinion, though. Anyway, toodles! I need to learn Japanese so that I can join the scanlation group and publish the next chapter of M to N no Shouzou as soon as possible! Whew. Now, if only I have photographic memory…


	2. Chap2: About Sasuke and Sakura

**Full Summary**

Haruno Sakura, a beautiful, graceful, and intelligent girl admired by many people, has a weird problem—a single, violent action against her can get her begging for more. In other words, she's masochistic. Uchiha Sasuke, a guy who found out her secret on their first day of high school, has an equally bad problem—the mere glimpse of his reflection can send him into a flying fit about how beautiful he is. In other words, he's narcissistic. Can a masochist and a narcissist fall in love with each other? Well, that's what we're about to find out. SxS.

* * *

—ooo—

**PLEASE READ**

**A/N:** Waaaait, wait just a secooond! Read the full summary above, okay? Oh, and about your reviews, thanks a lot! And, I have already taken care of that problem **yourstruly247**. When there's a —ooo— time skip, it means that the scene has ended and it will go over to another scene. Um, am I making any sense? **OpenPervert-Chan**, yeah, I know, but it's fun if the personality of the masochist is altered a little… Oh, and I know that masochists don't act like this in real life, but thanks for pointing it out. I appreciate it. I'll try to make the character more believable this time.

Everyone! This plot is based on the manga 'M to N no Shouzou', okaaaay? Okay. Just to make sure.

**Warning:** There might be some grammatical errors. I doubt that there are any spelling mistakes since I have spell check here. Anyway, this is also unbeta-ed. I don't use English very often, soo… that's why I'm telling you to not expect too much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Again, I am not Masashi Kishimoto. Do you really think I'm a boy?

—ooo—

* * *

—ooo—

**Psychological Love**

Love Fool Forever

**The Second Chapter:** About Sasuke and Sakura

—ooo—

* * *

—ooo—

_A high society female whose manners are usually polite and correct… Her true face has been revealed to be…_

—ooo—

* * *

"Sakura…" Haruno Sasaki's voice echoed inside Sakura's head. "The Haruno family is an outstanding family whose name carries a lot of weight. Our family members are all more strong-willed than others. And it means that if your strength is merely ordinary, shame will be brought upon the Haruno family!"

Then Sasaki started to strike her daughter with a hard, wooden stick. "Your late brothers and your younger cousins can easily do it, then why can't you?!" She continued to strike her again and again until Sakura was kneeling on the floor, begging for forgiveness. "I hit you because I love you! You're my daughter, so why can't you catch up with others?!"

"I-I'm so sorry, okaa-san!" Sakura pleaded, not able to withstand the pain any longer. "P-Please f-forgive me!" Her face was wet with tears.

Suddenly the scene changed.

_In order not to disappoint my mother, I worked ten times harder than anybody else._ Sakura paused in her writing as fresh tears began to fall down on the pages of her diary. _To avoid bringing shame upon the family, I had to have the best results._

_I was severely pressured. I had to work really, really hard. I am utterly exhausted, but I just can't disappoint my mother. She has so much faith in me. I had to surpass my own limits._

_I had become the student council president and valedictorian back in my previous school. I was admired greatly by many people, but all my fame and success ended abruptly after that… incident._

_There were a group of boys punching each other in the hallway, and as I was about to pass them quietly, a fist suddenly came flying to my face__—_

"No… NOOOOO!"

Sakura sat up from the bed, sweating profusely. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were wide.

Sasuke stared at her in surprise.

Sakura, feeling a presence in the room, turned her head towards Sasuke… and screamed.

—ooo—

"…To do something like that…" Sakura said, feeling extremely guilty and embarrassed. "I'm really sorry…"

"…" Sasuke kept on walking with his hands inside his pockets.

Sakura felt uncomfortable. "…Actually, it's like this: when I get hurt, I lose myself."

Sasuke spoke in a quiet tone. "So you hide your pain in a sort of sadistic happiness in another personality…?"

"Yes… I'm the kind of person who's actually very easily pressured. That's how that 'bad' part of me seemed to have appeared…"

_So that means she's a masochist…_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura continued on. "If I'm not hurt by getting hit, I usually don't generate a response, and just like after I was unconscious, I become myself again. Even if it's just a little pain, even if my personality hasn't changed, my body begins to tremble all over and my mind becomes blank…"

**x**

"…_Are you okay?"_

"_Don't touch me! P-Please don't…"_

**x**

_So that explains why she was like that earlier before lunch began…_ Sasuke thought, studying the somewhat depressed girl beside him intently.

"…Is it okay… if you don't tell anybody about this…?" Sakura's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Sasuke stared at her.

Suddenly she knelt on the ground. "Please…! I'll… do anything you want!" she pleaded, desperate.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oi… What are you—"

"This is just like last time…" she said despairingly. "I… I…"

**x**

"_A bunch of guys were fighting and they accidentally hit Haruno-san!"_

"_Are you okay, Haruno-san?!"_

"_Somebody get the infirmary doctor!"_

"_Haruno-san?!"_

_Sakura reached out for the boy's shoulder, looked him in the eyes, smiled sweetly, and said in a sultry voice, "Please… use all of your strength to hit me."_

**x**

Sakura started to cry. "No… No, no, no! I-I can't…!"

"Stop. Don't." Sasuke looked uneasy. "I won't tell anyone about this. Stand up."

Sakura stared at him in bewilderment.

—ooo—

As they sat on the swings, Sakura started to explain her situation to him. "When I was young, for me, motherly love was painful. But in my mind, I thought that as long as my mother hit me, that meant she still hadn't given up on me. But after some time…" She bowed her head low. "Stupid me. I don't know if it's because I was forcing myself into this intelligent mask, but I didn't realize that, somewhere in my heart, my feelings were being replaced by this intoxicating feeling… And it was just before going to high school that I showed my other side…"

**x**

"_Ah! It's Haruno-san!"_

"_How disgusting…"_

"_Shut up, she'll hear you."_

"_I don't care."_

"_How pathetic."_

"_And I used to like her too…"_

"_This is too outrageous!"_

"_She's so scary…"_

"_She's actually a fake. Such a sicko!"_

"_It's all those high-society misses, you really don't know who they are inside…"_

"_We've been cheated by her for so long…"_

_Sakura ignored them and walked over to her teacher who seemed to have something to say to her._

_Her teacher let out a sigh. "Originally, we planned to have you speak at the graduation ceremony, but now that's over. Since such a thing as this occurred, I've already notified your parents."_

_Sakura looked at him, horrified. "Se-Sensei?!"_

_The school's number one student has now become the world's biggest joke!_

**x**

Sasuke was silent for a moment, then he spoke hesitantly. "…About your secret… Your okaa-san…?"

"…"

**x**

"_You actually… I can't believe I have such a promiscuous daughter who publicly seduces boys…" Her mother gave her a disapproving look. "Sakura! Such shameful actions…"_

"_It's… It's not like that, okaa-san!" Sakura said, her voice cracking like she was about to cry._

"_You shut up! You really don't know what shame is!" Sasaki said angrily. She turned her back on Sakura. "A child like you… is not worth my touching anymore…"_

**x**

"No matter what I say, okaa-san doesn't understand…" Sakura said. "And so… because of that, I need to… peacefully live out my high school life and win back my mother's trust again…"

_Then to her, violence is a way of expressing love…_ Sasuke thought, frowning.

"But… _I never thought that I'd actually reveal myself just after high school started_!" Sakura buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do now? Oh, Kami-sama…"

"I… won't tell anybody about this…" Sasuke said quietly. "I'll do my best to help—" He stopped abruptly. Whoa, wait a second. did he just say that he would help her?

"…Help me?" Sakura inquired, her green eyes staring at him hopefully. "…You'll really… help me…?"

_Crap_. "I—"

"…You don't think I'm disgusting…?" Her eyes were wide.

"I… don't think you are…" _Although you are a bit strange…_

Her eyes widened even more.

—ooo—

"Okaa-san! I'm home!" Sakura skipped towards her room, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Sakura, what's that cloth on your head?" Sasaki inquired.

"Oh, this? It's a recent… fad."

—ooo—

Sakura locked herself up in her room and slumped to the floor.

"_I… don't think you are…"_

_That was the first time anyone has ever said that to me…_ she thought. _Sasuke-kun… Not only is he handsome, but he's also kind, too…_

Her eyes were trained on her diary and she made a grab for it. Once it was in her hands, she opened it hastily and turned to the page next to her last entry. She wrote in neat, cursive handwriting on the blank page: _Dear Diary, when someone discovered my secret, I really wanted to die…_

_And of all people. it just had to be Uchiha Sasuke._

—ooo—

On the way to his home, Sasuke was in deep thoughts.

_Why did I say so much to her today…?_ His eyes narrowed slightly. _Maybe it was because she looked like she was on the verge of suicide…_

_But I already told myself not to get close to anyone._

_I'm such an idiot._

_Because of a careless moment of pity, I created a hopeless regret… Now is not the time to pity someone. If I make even one wrong move, the next person to fall so disastrously could be me._

_From now on, anything that has to do with her…_

_I can no longer do anything about it._

—ooo—

"Hey! Did you hear? Miri saw Haruno-san and Sasuke-kun together in the park!"

"What?!"

"Uchiha-san must've been seduced by her already!"

"So those rumors about her were true?!"

Silence immediately filled the room when they saw Sasuke standing in the doorway, no doubt hearing everything they had just said.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes exclaimed.

Sasuke didn't move from his position.

A girl with chocolate-brown hair tied into two buns approached him from a respectable distance. "Uchiha-san, there seems to be—"

The blonde-haired girl interrupted, "Tell us, Sasuke-kun! What happened yesterday?"

—ooo—

Sakura was happily walking towards her classroom. _I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun…_ she thought, humming softly.

When she reached the room, however, a sea of faces turned their heads to stare at her.

Sakura gulped. This wasn't good.

"G-Good morning… everyone…" she said shyly. Then she noticed Sasuke, who was standing just beside her. She almost gasped. Why didn't she notice that he was there earlier?

"Good morning… Sas—_Uchiha-san_," she corrected herself hastily. It wouldn't be good to let everyone in the room know that they were now on a first-name basis.

When he didn't respond, only stiffened, she took it as a sign of his annoyance with her and timidly went towards her seat. However, a leg stuck out from under her, and Sasuke noticed it.

"Underneath you," he spoke suddenly. The blonde-haired girl who was the one who stuck out her foot froze, her blue eyes widening into the shape of saucers. Sakura stopped walking just in time before she could trip.

Sakura looked at him, looking for some kind of explanation. Sasuke didn't seem fazed by the happenings and just went outside the classroom. Sakura followed him, not noticing the glares the girls in the classroom were giving her.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" she called out.

Sasuke _almost_ stopped—emphasis on the almost—and turned to face her. Using his self-control, he continued walking, ignoring her calls. He was determined to go through with his decision to ignore her and no one was going to stop him from doing so.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, confused. Didn't he say yesterday that he was going to help her? "Sasuke-kun, are you free after class?"

Sasuke still ignored her.

Sakura stopped following him, flummoxed by his behavior. What was going on?

"Did you see that? How Haruno-san looked."

"It's so obvious that Sasuke-kun hates her, but she still wants to get close to him. _How pathetic_."

"She makes me want to throw up."

Sakura tried her best to ignore their insults. It hurt her very deeply, but there was nothing she could do about it. One day she was a princess admired by many, and the next day she was now the object of scorn. Just what did she do wrong? She just couldn't understand why they were doing this to her.

In her depression, she walked towards the school grounds, intent on not showing her face to anybody. She had been humiliated again. It wasn't unusual for her, but it still hurt.

_Sasuke-kun… is avoiding me…_ she thought, her eyes downcast. _Maybe he really does think… that I'm a disgusting kind of person…_

—ooo—

Sasuke, his hands inside his pockets, was walking in the hallway when he suddenly heard excited voices coming from the three girls who were crowding in front of the window. Slightly curious, he tuned in to their conversation.

"When we throw the water down, we'll throw the trash down as well!"

"How cruel!" _Laughter_.

"Yes, this feels great!"

"Come on! She's just below us!"

Sasuke suddenly had an inkling of what was going to happen. Filled with a sense of panic, he ran out of the building and into the school grounds. He found Sakura walking gloomily, nearly approaching the place right below the window.

Sasuke shook his head mentally. No, this isn't right. I shouldn't help her. She should be the least of my worries now.

But even though he thought that, he was still running towards her. Where he got the feeling of protectiveness, he didn't know. All he knew was that she was on the brink of depression (or maybe she was already depressed) and that if she would be splashed on by dirty water, her emotional stability might come crashing down and she might also kill herself.

Sasuke didn't want that. Even though he _was_ a little annoyed by the pink-haired girl, she was still a living person. A person with feelings. He wasn't really cold enough to let her life shatter into pieces.

He reached her, and the next thing he knew, he shoved her out of the way in reflex. In a split second, he saw her confused jade-green eyes staring at him, wondering what he was doing. A feeling of regret grew inside his body. Why was he doing this again? Was it really necessary?

_Splash._

Sakura was sprawled on the ground, gaping at Sasuke, who was covered with water and garbage. For a moment, she was speechless. Why did he do that? Why didn't he even bother?

But none of those really mattered right now.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried. "O-Oh no…!" She frantically waved her arms in panic. "Why… What's going on here?! This… This is my fault, r-right?!"

Sasuke wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Haruno, calm do—"

How he knew her name, she would probably never know. Interrupting him, she grabbed his hand—yes, that soft, smooth hand of his—and dragged him towards the infirmary. "Hurry! Let me clean you up in the infirmary room!"

As they went inside the room, Sakura glanced around. The nurse wasn't in at the moment. Letting out a somewhat frustrated sigh, she began to open the cabinets. "I'll… I'll find some clothes for you to change in. Here." She handed him a towel. "Dry yourself off first."

Sasuke took it from her and started to wipe his face and hair. _I'm an idiot_, he thought regretfully. _Didn't I already decide not to pity her?_

While wiping his face, his glasses came off. He was about to pick it up from the floor when he suddenly came face-to-face with a _mirror_.

"Sasuke-kun, I found some—" Her voice trailed off when she noticed him trembling slightly. "Sasuke-kun?" she said worriedly.

_Crap…_ Sasuke immediately bowed his head low and placed a hand on his face. His cheeks were burning, and his whole being was slowly giving way to the preposterous feeling he was trying so hard to hold in.

"…What's wrong?" Sakura's face wrinkled in concern. "Are you… feeling sick?"

_It can't be… happening here right now… No way… It just can't…_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura started to reach for his face. "Is it because you got hit somewhere just then—"

"…_Why_," he said slowly. "_am I so beautiful…?_"

Sakura's hand froze mid-way.

Sasuke stepped closer towards the mirror. "…_These eyes, these lips, the nose, the hair…_"

Sakura turned her head towards him, her eyes wide in shock.

He was touching the mirror now, a smile lighting up his face. "_I am just… too_ _perfect_…"

Sakura slowly backed away from him in horror. _W-What the hell h-happened to the r-real S-Sasuke-kun?_

"_To me… my only friend is you... This person in the mirror who has the same face as me…_"

_The world seems to be spinning,_ a dazed Sakura thought as she accidentally bumped into a container. The next thing she knew, the object dropped to the floor, making a loud sound.

The sound seemed to jerk Sasuke out of his stupor.

His eyes widened into the size of teacups as realization dawned on him almost instantly.

"…" He turned away from the mirror, sweating profusely. He slowly faced Sakura, who was completely bewildered and almost looked… _afraid_ of what he was about to do next.

"Haruno…" he said uneasily. "…If you have time… There's… something I want to explain to you…"

* * *

—ooo—

_To be continued…_

**Psychological Love/ Second Chapter End**

—ooo—

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! I tried very hard to keep Sasuke in character. Was I successful? Or… maybe not. Anyway, even if there's only five reviews, not ten, I will still continue this because I saw that there are 16 followers, and I just can't let you guys down! Anyway, what do you think? Can you review and tell me what you think? If there are any loose ends, please don't hesitate to tell me, okay? I won't bite, I promise.


	3. Chap3: About Sasuke

**A/N**: Okay, okay. Let me clarify something. I will NOT copy EVERY SINGLE thing in the manga. I have a different plot for this one merely because it's Sasuke and Sakura, and the two of them just have to be in character. In Mt o N no Shouzou, Mitsuru is very kind and naïve while Natsuhiko is also kind and somewhat shy (I think). Sakura is not _that_ naïve or angel-like, she has her flaws, too. She's short-tempered and tough, but I deliberately made her act like Mitsuru in the current chapters. But in the later chapters, she'll go back to her normal self (especially when Naruto appears, waaah, so excited). Sasuke, however, is a bit difficult to write about. He has this vengeance thing, right? Soo… Hmm. I might make him a little emo in the later chapters… Just a _little_.

By the way, thanks for the reviews.

BY THE WAY, just a little warning for you guys. When this fic reaches chapter nine, I won't be able to update much faster anymore. But I think I will if you guys give me some suggestions or ideas. That is, if you like this fic so much that you want me to finish it. :)

Oh, and I'm not mad, okay? The capitalization just served to emphasize what I really mean to say.

**yourstruly247**, oh, so that's what you meant. Maybe about a few minutes or half an hour. I'll just leave it up to your imagination. :)

**Warning:** There might be errors. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, so you might have to expect that there will be some of them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Do you really think I'm capable of thinking up such terms like chakra, jutsu, etc.? Oh, and I'M NOT JAPANESE, too. I do not own M to N no Shouzou, too. Higuchi Tachibana is great, and I am not. I only admire her works.

BUT, my PLOT here is DIFFERENT from M to N no Shouzou's. See for yourself in the later chapters.

* * *

—ooo—

**Psychological Love**

Love Fool Forever

**The Third Chapter**: About Sasuke

—ooo—

* * *

—ooo—

_A masochist and a narcissist. M and N. Now that M knows about N's secret, will they now turn to each other for help?_

—ooo—

* * *

Sakura, after seeing something she never should have seen, was still frozen in her seat on the bench, trying to comprehend what just happened earlier. The scene played itself over and over inside her mind, but she just can't seem to believe that any of it happened.

_Sasuke-kun… There must be something wrong with my eyes, right…?!_

Sasuke, on the other hand, after he accidentally let someone see something they never should have seen, stiffened as he realized that he should give her an explanation before she would suddenly assume that he was… well, _gay_ or something?

_Where should I start…?_

**x**

"_Sasuke," Uchiha Mikoto said to him warmly. "Your body is too weak, so you must never, ever go outside where there are so many germs, okay?" She ruffled his hair affectionately. "You're different from other children, so you must listen to me and keep your body free from dirt."_

In my childhood life, I couldn't do or play anything recklessly… Otou-san and okaa-san were both very busy, but since I had books and harmless toys, I thought that that was all right for me even if I was alone.

During those times, I would look at my face in the mirror. The first time I discovered 'beauty' was when I was five years old, and I remember becoming interested in myself…

That was when all my 'distortedness' began…

**x**

"Narcissism?"

"…Yes."

Sakura looked at him with a soft expression on her face. "So this 'narcissism' you're talking about… is the term where people fall deeply in love with every aspect of themselves…"

"…Yeah." He stared up at the sky. "When you saw me back there… you must've been scared, huh?"

Sakura stared at him. "No! Don't say that… I mean, you could say the same thing about me…"

He had a faraway look on his face. "When the sickness started… Every time I'd see myself in the mirror, I would become like that without realizing it, and my usual self would disappear…" He let out a sigh. "My situation's different from yours. If there's a loud noise or if I'm surprised by someone, I snap out of it. But besides the mirror, even if I just accidentally see myself, I lose it, so I had no choice but to…" His voice trailed off.

Sakura was nodding slightly, understanding every bit of his situation. "That's why… you deliberately wear glasses so that your eyesight would start to go bad."

"…"

Sakura's expression became determined. "I understand," she said. "I… won't tell anyone about this. I definitely won't!" She turned to him, her eyes blazing with emotion. "Don't worry about anyone finding out. I will help you, too!"

Sasuke turned to her. _Wait a minute… She wouldn't be thinking that I'm just like her, now would she?_

—ooo—

_Dear Diary,_

_I really think that today, Sasuke-kun and I have become closer. Although, to be honest, when I saw that other side of him today, I was scared for a second, but it's okay. Because Sasuke-kun has been going through the same things I have._

_I think that after today, we will begin to understand each other even more._

—ooo—

**x**

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_It's useless! He doesn't see us at all!"_

"_There's nothing we can do about it!"_

"_That cold attitude of his is just so cool!"_

A girl with blonde hair and teal eyes approached Sasuke. Everything about her, _Sasuke had thought, eyeing the girl from head to toe_, her walk, her carriage… sends out a message of aloofness. She has a sense of dignity, and her teal eyes looks like she can perceive my thoughts easily. But why would a female like her approach me when it's clear that she doesn't even like me?

"_Uchiha-san," she said formally. "My name is Sabaku no Temari, a senior." She held out her hand. "Would you like to become friends with me?"_

_Sasuke's eyes almost widened._

_After that, they became, well… friends. A few months passed, and Sasuke felt interested in her. She wasn't anything like his fangirls. She was serious about being friends with him, but he didn't know the reason why. She rarely smiled, but she did throw in a smirk or a snicker occasionally. She was somewhat of an enigma, and he was determined to figure her out._

_But their friendship shot down little by little after she accidentally found out about his secret._

"_Sasuke?" Temari said incredulously. "You're a…"_

"…_narcissist," he finished quietly. He wasn't happy about her knowing it, but there was nothing he could do. _

_She backed away from him slightly. "When did… it start?"_

"_When I was little," he replied. He studied her face intently. "You think I'm disgusting." He said it as a statement, not a question._

_She stared at him. "Sas__—__"_

"_Okay, I get it." He turned away from her._

_Unfortunately, a boy from their school overheard, and he spread it around school._

"_Hey, did you hear about Sasuke?"_

"_I can't believe it…"_

"_A narcissist?"_

"_That's so_ disgusting_."_

_Sasuke, thinking that Temari was the one who spread it, was hurt, but he didn't show it. When Temari approached him the next day, he wasn't convinced by her innocence._

"_You know me better than that, Sasuke!" Temari shouted. "I wasn't the one__—__"_

"_Then who else would've spread it?" he snapped. "A ghost?"_

"_It certainly wasn't me, Uchiha! Don't go accusing someone who doesn't have anything to do with this!"_

"_You think I'm disgusting, don't you?" he said bitterly._

"_No, I__—__"_

"_Tell me."_

"_Sasuke—"_

"_Tell. Me."_

"_All right, fine! I do think that, but listen to me! It's not—"_

"_I don't need to listen anymore," he said icily. "I heard you loud and clear."_

_Then he walked away._

**x**

Sasuke was lying on his bed, deep in thought. _From that time on, I began to shut down even more and repress my true self… I feared being honest with others… I'm fed up with all the hurt and pain I get with this face._

_I said to myself at that time that I was never going to let anyone get close to the real me ever again._

_But… That girl… Haruno Sakura…_

_Why did I let her in?_

—ooo—

"Good morning!" Sakura said cheerfully. She was holding a box in her hands.

Sasuke stared at her. "…"

"I… um… made this cake…" she said shyly. "If you'd like…"

"…"

—ooo—

As they sat together under a cherry blossom tree in the school grounds, eating the cake, Sakura began to make a conversation.

"You know," she started. "I really feel fortunate to have you here by my side… You see, I thought that I may be the only one in this world with this kind of trouble… That is, until I met you, of course." She looked at him shyly. "Thank you. Even if we're not really close… Just to have you listen to me… I won't ask for anything more."

Sasuke looked at her in mild surprise. "…No problem…" he said quietly.

He stood up as the bell rang. "We've got to go," he said. When he walked off, he dropped his student handbook.

Sakura saw this and picked it up. She accidentally flipped to the back and found herself staring at a picture of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and teal eyes.

Slowly, Sasuke took it from her. "Let's go," he said curtly, turning his back on her. He walked away, leaving her in a state of confusion.

_Was that… his… girlfriend?_

—ooo—

After school, Sakura, depressed, sat alone under the cherry blossom tree.

_Right now, I feel like I've fallen from a cliff… No matter how calmly I look at it, the picture of that girl in his student handbook, judging by Sasuke-kun's attitude towards it… No matter what I think, it's still…_

_Yes, that's right… It's not surprising at all… that people like her would appear in Sasuke-kun's life…_

_And so that means, no matter how many times I think it over, that girl is Sasuke-kun's GIRLFRIEND!_

Feeling even more depressed, Sakura leaned against the trunk of the tree, looking at the sky and wishing that a big hole would just appear below her and swallow her whole.

—ooo—

_Kick!_

"Whoa!"

"Hey! That ball went higher than expected!"

"Hey, Uzumaki! Go get the ball!"

A tall boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes grinned. "Okay, I will!"

—ooo—

As Uzumaki Naruto ran towards the direction of the ball, he saw it flying towards a girl under a cherry blossom tree. Filled with a sense of panic, he shouted, "Hey! You over there! Watch out!"

"Huh?" Sakura turned her head—

—and the ball smacked itself on her face.

"Crap!" Naruto ran over to her. "I'm so sorry! It's all because I kicked that ball!" He hastily took the ball away from her face and winced at her bloody nose.

"I'll take you to the infirmary room—"

Sakura gripped his hand. "_That…_"

"Eh?" Naruto stared at her.

She faced him, smiling ever so sweetly. "_That… felt so good…_"

Naruto froze.

"_What… a rush…_"

At that moment, Sasuke passed by, and when he did, he did a double-take. _What the heck?_ He took off his glasses and stared at the scene again, not believing what he was seeing.

"_Please use all your strength_," Sakura said in a sultry voice. "_and turn me into your love slave_."

Sasuke froze.

_Haruno!_

* * *

—ooo—

_To be continued…_

**Psychological Love/ Third Chapter End**

—ooo—

* * *

**A/N**: Please review! I want to know what you think.


	4. The Third Guy

**A/N**: I'm not some review-hungry person, but I would really appreciate it if you tell me your thoughts in your review. It's driving me crazy whenever I think about this story if it's good or not. Is it? That's why I'm telling you to review so that I will know if this still has the potential to continue or not. If you don't like it, then I'll stop. If you like it, I'll continue. No big deal. I'm not forcing you to review. I just want you to take your time to read and if you find something that's bothering you, tell me about it. I won't bite, I promise.

Well, does this story have the potential to continue?

BY THE WAY, I'M NOT ANGRY! :) That's just impossible. I don't anger easily. I'm pretty much a happy-go-lucky person, although it doesn't really show.

**Warning:** There might be errors. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, so you might have to expect that there will be some of them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. What can you expect? I don't have the brain to be coming up with something as complex as Naruto. I'm pretty much an average student who wants to go to college as soon as possible and become an adult as early as possible.

All right, I'm rambling again. Now, enjoy! :)

* * *

—ooo—

**Psychological Love**

Love Fool Forever

**The Fourth Chapter:** The Third Guy

—ooo—

* * *

—ooo—

_She's in trouble. Will her Prince Charming save her or not?_

—ooo—

* * *

_This is serious… _Sasuke thought, walking over to her as calmly as he could.

Sakura, still enraptured by the sweet sensation of being hit, clung to Naruto's sleeves tighter this time. The latter was still staring at her, frozen and dumbstruck. Uzumaki Naruto was a guy who was easily surprised by just about anything, but in this sort of situation, he could feel every fiber of his body slowly becoming ice. Figuratively speaking, of course. He just couldn't believe it. The pretty, innocent-looking girl he saw earlier before she was hit by the ball was now acting very differently after it smacked on her face.

Did it hit her brain hard? Did she lose all sense of the world? Was she crazy right now?

For Naruto, the latter option was probably the most possible reason for what was happening.

In his state, he didn't notice Sasuke taking the girl away and disappearing from his sight. After he had regained his composure, he stood up slowly from the ground, still dazed at what happened.

_Who was that girl?_

—ooo—

When Sakura awoke from her slumber, all she could see was light, which was momentarily blinding her eyes. After a few seconds, the surroundings became clear and she looked around, confused. What was she doing here?

"So you're awake now."

Sakura turned to the source.

It was Sasuke.

He was sitting in front of her, looking as calm as ever. "You all right?" he asked flatly.

"Um, yeah…" She stared at him uneasily. "What… happened?"

"You were hit by a ball," he stated.

"_Huh_?" Sakura instantly panicked. "W-What did I do this time?"

"You don't remember?" He watched her closely.

"No, I don't…"

"You remember a blond idiot?"

"Eh?" She stared at him. "Well, yes, I do… He was shouting at me earlier… Something like…"

"Something like 'watch out'?"

"Yeah, something like—_oh my gosh_!" Sakura looked at him in horror. "I remember now! Oh no…" She buried her face in her hands. "This is the end of me…"

"I brought you here by force," Sasuke said. "I placed a handkerchief on your mouth and cut your air supply… It was the only thing I could think of. So when you passed out, I started to wipe off the blood on your face…"

Sakura blushed. "I-I'm so sorry… To think that I have troubled you so much…"

"…I think this was shocking to him so you should watch yourself." He looked at her straight in the eye. "Because this could make him suspect."

"Okay…" She looked at him gratefully. "Thanks… Really…"

"…Don't mention it."

—ooo—

_Dear diary, if I continue relying on Sasuke-kun's kindness towards me, it'll make me feel worse… He's only kind to me out of sympathy… If I want to stay beside him, I should at least not give him any trouble… I have to be strong._

—ooo—

When Sakura went to school the next day, she was so nervous she could hardly walk straight. _If someone finds out about me again, I'm dead meat…_ She groaned mentally. _Nice going, Sakura. So much for living through highschool peacefully…_

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" a voice called out cheerfully.

Sakura absently waved at the person who called her. "Good morni—" She froze instantly. _Wait a minute… No one calls me Sakura-_chan_… _Slowly, she turned her head towards the source and almost fainted.

It was the boy from yesterday. He was tall, with spiky blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. His mere presence radiated happiness in the surroundings, and she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Remember me?" he said, grinning.

She swallowed. Giving him her best _forced_ smile, she replied, "Who are you?"

"Eh?" He stared at her stupidly. "I'm very sure it was you the other day…" He scrutinized her appearance. Pink hair? _Check_. Green eyes? _Check_. Pretty face? _Check_. Curves? Uh… _check_?

All the color drained from her face. "I-I-I don't know y-you…" she stammered. "I-I really d-don't."

"Eh? Seriously?" He shook his head slightly. "No, I'm very sure it was you…"

Sakura's body trembled. "W-What are you talking about? I don't even know you…"

He held out his hand, surprising her in the process. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto from section three. You?"

She hesitantly shook his hand. "Haruno Sakura, section one." She looked at him curiously. "But you already know my name, right?"

"Yeah! I found out by asking around."

A light blush colored her cheeks. "I-I'm not really worth all your efforts…"

"Nah, that's okay, Sakura-chan!" He patted her head in an affectionate manner. "Besides, you're pretty! I'd be glad to ask around for your name anytime! If you want, I can do it again—"

"Ah, no!" Sakura said frantically. "Don't worry. Well… Why are you looking for me, anyway?"

Naruto frowned. "I kinda hit you with a ball I hit yesterday… So I wanted to apologize. You're that girl, right? Please tell me you are!" He gave her a pleading look, complete with puppy eyes and quivering lips. She stiffened instantly, knowing that there was no way she could get out of this one. Fidgeting nervously, she replied, "Y-Yes…"

"I knew it!" Naruto said happily. "I've found you. I'm so sorry. I saw that your nose was bleeding, and I felt very guilty. Are you feeling okay now? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

Sakura felt a small trickle of happiness in her chest. It was really nice knowing that someone was worried about you. "No, it's all right, Uzumaki-san," she said in her best convincing tone.

"_Uzumaki-san_?" he said incredulously. "Don't be so formal with me, Sakura-chan! Just call me Naruto."

She nodded. "Okay, Naruto."

"Umm… Maybe Naruto-_kun_ is better."

"…"

"…All right, _Naruto_ then." He sounded defeated.

Sakura fought the urge to laugh.

Then Naruto's expression became serious. Sakura gulped inaudibly, suddenly knowing what he was going to say.

"Sakura-chan…" he said slowly, as if he were unsure of himself. "Why… did you act like that?"

Sakura lowered her head. "Well… I…"

"No offense for saying this, but…" He looked at her straight in the eyes. "Did you have any records of being in a mental institution?"

Sakura's jaw dropped in shock. Of all the things that he could have asked her, it was this. And it certainly wasn't something she expected.

Anger overwhelmed her and she clenched her fist. The next thing she knew, she slammed her fist towards Naruto's cheek, and the poor boy stumbled on the ground.

"Are you implying that I'm crazy?!" she roared. "How dare you say something as frivolous as that?!"

"_Itai_…" Naruto rubbed his swollen cheek gently. "Wow, Sakura-chan… You sure have a mean right hook."

Suddenly filled with pity and worry, she knelt down in front of Naruto and bowed her head in embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry, Naruto…" she squeaked. "I… I took some martial arts lessons years ago, also some boxing lessons along with it since okaa-san wanted me to able to defend myself and… Oh gosh, I'm rambling… I'm so sorry… I have this… this temper and… I… I… I can't control it very well—"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's gentle voice cut her off. "It's all right. Don't blame yourself too much. Don't explain, too. I understand."

Tears sprung in the corners of her eyes. "I… Thank you, Naruto…"

He shook his head, smiling. "Well, after all that has happened, do you think I now deserve to hear the truth?"

Sakura nodded shakily. "All right… I'll tell you…"

—ooo—

Sakura stopped Sasuke on his way to class.

"Naruto knows," she informed him.

"Who?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"That blond idiot?"

"Please don't call him an idiot," Sakura said. "He's really… nice."

Sasuke looked at her. "And you told him everything."

Sakura exhaled. "Yes."

"That's good, then."

"Huh?" She stared at him in confusion.

"Now you have someone to confide to," he said. "It won't do you any good if you'll just be with me."

"Wait." She grabbed his arm. Then, realizing what she had just did, loosened her grip a little. "You don't mind if… he hangs out with us from now on. right?"

Sasuke frowned. "Why should I care?"

"Because…"

The bell rang, cutting off their conversation.

She let go of him abruptly. "Can we talk later? After school?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"…Hn."

Sakura visibly brightened. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

He watched her disappear into their classroom and sighed. _Girls really are_ _annoying._

* * *

—ooo—

_To be continued…_

**Psychological Love/ Fourth Chapter End**

—ooo—

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry if this chapter felt like it was rushed. I don't have time to update anymore. I may post the next chapter in about a week or so. And please review and give suggestions for the next chapter because I think I'm going to experience this infamous writer's block soon. Until then. :)


End file.
